


you say curiosity, I say peer-reviewed thesis in the making

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exploration, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, Nudity, Troll Biology (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: There were tons of ways this particular galactic expedition could go. Absolutely trillions of potential possibilities, innumerable options, countless opportunities for the course of fate to go where it might.Until you saw how pretty the visiting humans were, of course. There was absolutely no way things could have gone any different oncethathappened.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Aradia Megido, Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido, Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido, Rose Lalonde/Aradia Megido, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	you say curiosity, I say peer-reviewed thesis in the making

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Space AU. Jade and Rose on some sort of sciencey space exploration thing, meets actual aliens Kanaya and Aradia. small crisis of "aliens are real and they are GORGEOUS". cue flirting and smutty "alien anatomy lessons" 
> 
> really lean into the xeno alien thing here. bonus points for weird alien culture in addition to weird alien bodies.

_The upside to working with Jade Harley,_ you mused, _is that she knows all the right people_. This is the only upside you will let yourself dwell upon, however tempting it might be to indulge yourself with your fascinations and fantasies for the duration of the night. The rules you've set for yourself are strict: You are _not_ to think about Jade's hair, lips, or eyes nor any other enticing part of her during working hours, and this goes doubly so for off hours.

It's not _your_ fault, though. No one had ever told you that aliens could be so _pretty_.

There is, of course, a downside to the only upside you're allowed to dwell on. This is always the case with Jade Harley, you're fairly sure, that there's a silver-lined cloud hanging around in the background somewhere that might _crush you to death_. You know. Emotionally.

The downside this time is that her friend that she's brought along is _ridiculously_ attractive as well, purple eyes and silky hair, to contrast Jade's brilliant green and barkbeast-soft tangle mane. You're dealing with it pretty well, but you'd brought Kanaya along for this trip (in the interest of being properly _ambassadorial_ , you had decided, and not because you thought she was pretty, too, absolutely only because she had the closest manners to "human" ones based on what you could tell via only a couple of vidcalls and thousands of text chats) and Kanaya? Kanaya was highkey dying.

That did make you feel a teensy bit better about yourself, though.

* * *

You decide, because you're almost certain that you're the captain of this starship (metaphorically speaking, you already know that Jade has literal dibs on the captaincy, given that the Human expedition is making use of her grandfather's starship), that you're going to skip past the several weeks of multicoloured blushes and awkward flirting until you hit the stage of finely crafted flirtations and enticing flusters. You take one look at that period in your life and hit the fast forward button all over again, only to land on a pivotal moment in the saga: The point where _someone_ threw down the gauntlet, and someone else, unable to withstand the tension in a spaceship's atmosphere, had picked it up.

* * *

"All I'm saying," Jade says, carefully examining a cutting of the tree your friend Terezi had given her for new roots, "is that we have very different anatomy from one another! It's hardly Kanaya's fault if she's not picking up certain cues that Rose is putting down."

" _Kanaya_ should be more observant than that! And I thought you said Rose was being, I don't know, obvious about it?"

"Obvious for a _human,_ " Jade retorts, putting the cutting back down with almost exaggerated care. You're pretty sure she's just doing it to get on your nerves. "I said obvious for a _human_."

"I don't think that's an excuse," you say, your psionics prickling along the length of your spine. It's easier to focus on those and ignore all the ghosts floating around the air, attempting to offer you dating advice. You got enough of that crap from them back on _Alternia_ , even. "I think we ought to make more of an effort to learn about one another!"

And that had been it, honestly. Jade's eyes had gleamed at the thought of more firsthand research (or so you'd thought) and a date and time had been set for the little Q&A session.

You'd assumed that would be the end of it. A little more knowledge gained about how humans worked, a little more knowledge given about the functions of trolls, and _maybe_ Rose and Kanaya would get their shit together enough to date.

About half an hour after the start, though, with a whimpering Kanaya's bulge pinned up against her hip by a curious Jade as Rose tips your head slightly, to trace the faint glow of your psionic-linked nervous system all the way to its natural end, you're realizing that this is absolutely not going to end there, and if it tries to, you're going to have _words_ with it, whatever...it...is.

Also, you have _several_ more questions to ask about the _human clitoris_ , and what, exactly, you're allowed to do to it.

More specifically, Jade's human clitoris. Or Rose's. You're very curious about them both. There might be minute differences for you to explore, after all, and also, you're only half asking for you. The other half is totally for a friend, unless she gets her ass in gear to ask these questions herself.

It's all...very scientific, of course. Natural trollish curiosity about human aliens.

...

You'll come up with a rationalization later. Right now, there's at least one pretty girl touching you, and you'd like to focus on _that_.


End file.
